


Forever My Love

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [17]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anderson-Hummel Child(ren), Anderson-Hummel Family, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, Klaine, Love, M/M, Marriage, Original Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel Child(ren), Parents Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel, Past Mpreg, Teen Angst, Teen fic, Uncle Sebastian Smythe, parents!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Emery Anderson-Hummel has a hard time dealing with life.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Kudos: 3





	Forever My Love

Life is something that’s gifted to many people. It’s not always easy but it’s there to teach you as you go, let you mature as time goes on. Life was never meant to be fair or else it would just be something completely unheard of. What’s life without a little romance or comedy or drama or happiness or struggle. It’s the little things that help you get to the bigger things, make your way to the top.

Life was what Kurt and Blaine wanted for themselves, a life together. Filled with love and happiness and joy. They were blessed with two beautiful kids, a girl, Emery, and a boy, Hayden. Kurt and Blaine were ecstatic about having a biological family thanks to Kurt’s “condition” but they were even more thrilled that their lives were going to be changed forever.

Both working successful jobs, raising two kids, and trying to be the best they can be for each other wasn’t always easy, but they managed. They thought they had everything figured out. Their kids were happy, they were making money, they had a beautiful and spacious apartment on the Upper West Side, their lives couldn’t have been better.

For Emery, though, she hated it. Sure she came from a loving family and was never mistreated by her parents. In fact, they’ve done everything right with her and her brother, it’s just she didn’t like it. It was getting too much for her to handle and she was close to breaking. At fourteen years old, she struggled a lot. Not with minor things, just life in general. Her world was slowly crumbling down all around her and she felt like she was suffocating. Until one day, she just had enough and sent everyone into a panic.

It was an ordinary Thursday afternoon at the Anderson-Hummel residence. Kurt was working from home, as he’s been for the last few weeks, and was waiting for his kids to come home from school. He trusts them both to walk home since it’s a few blocks down the street, so he usually just sits in his office until he hears them come in.

He hopes his daughter had a better day at school today than she has in the last two weeks. He doesn’t know why she’s become so depressed but she has and it’s really tearing him apart trying to figure it out. They tried to get Emery to speak to a therapist but she refused and is just so angry at the world. So, while he waited for his kids, he rubbed his sweaty palms along his pants and nervously tapped his leg while turning back and forth in his swivel chair at his desk.

When the front door opens, he holds his breath and gets up from his chair to go greet his kids. As soon as he steps out into the hallway, the door to his daughter’s bedroom slams shut and he can hear her cries from inside.

He carefully stands in front of it, wanting to knock and see what’s wrong. He does so anyway and carefully opens her door.

“Em, everything okay baby?” He asks, quietly.

She doesn’t say anything and just cries on her bed, not even acknowledging Kurt’s presence. She keeps her back to him and just cries into her pillow while Kurt stands there, feeling his heart continue to break for his baby.

He sighs and stuffs his hands in his pockets, “Well, if you need anything, at all, I’m always gonna be here for you. No matter what.” He says as he holds back his tears. “I just want to know what’s wrong baby so I can fix it.” He adds.

She doesn’t move from her spot on the bed and continues to cry, so Kurt takes that as his cue to leave. He turns around and closes her door again, letting go of his emotions. He and Blaine took it upon themselves to remove all the locks from any door in the house, aside from the front door, just in case Emery decides to do something. But why was she being so damn stubborn? He just wanted to help her but had no idea how! He’s given her space, what else is there?!

He cries to himself as he walks down the hallway and passes the pictures of their family hanging on the wall. He stops and turns to look at them all, all the faces were happy, smiling, having fun. He runs his fingers across the frames that held some of his most favorite pictures. The black and white portraits of Emery and Hayden when they were toddlers, then a very elegant family portrait that Kurt just adored and had an exact replica hanging in his office. A few from family events, birthday parties, holidays, then there was one that Kurt just loved more than any other picture in the house. Well aside from his wedding photo with Blaine.

This picture was also in black and white but it was his favorite because of the moment it captured between him and Emery. She was just about six months old and had travelled to Italy with Kurt and Blaine for a fashion show. They were staying at this beautiful house in Milan that had the most beautiful garden Kurt’s ever seen.

He had some time between shooting and the actual show, so he and Blaine spent their afternoon with Emery in the garden. She loves being around all the flowers and getting her hands dirty, but the one thing Kurt loves the most was the picture Blaine captured that day. It was a close up of Kurt and Emery’s face, both looking into each other’s eyes as they reflected one another’s. Kurt was holding a rose in his hand and they were smelling it together. It was beautiful.

He closes his eyes remembering that day in the garden and smiles as tears flow down his cheeks. His sweet and innocent baby girl was on the verge of having a breakdown and he could no longer smell the roses.

He takes a shaky breath and makes his way out to the front of the apartment where Hayden was. He smiles when he sees his son, rummaging through the kitchen for food.

“Hi bud.” He says, wiping his wet face, trying to rid the tears that were falling. “How was school?” He asks.

“Fine.” Hayden sighs as he pulls an apple from the fridge. “I have rehearsal tomorrow so I won’t be home right away and will need to be picked up.”

“Okay. I’m sure either me or dad will be able to do it.” Kurt says and smiles at his son.

Hayden takes a bite from his apple and slowly chews it then looks back to Kurt.

“Mom, is Emery gonna be okay?” He asks as his voice cracks. He, too, was crying. “I’m worried about her.”

“Oh sweetie,” Kurt pulls his son into his chest as Hayden cries in his mother’s arms. “Emery’s gonna be fine. She’s just dealing with some things but it’s gonna be okay. Daddy and I are gonna do everything we can to help her.” He tells his son while rubbing his back.

Kurt looked up at the ceiling feeling more tears well in his eyes as he held his son close to him. He looked back down and kissed the top of Hayden’s head.

“I promise, we’re gonna help your sister okay? Daddy and I would never let anything happen to her or you.”

“I know,” He sniffles and lets go of Kurt. “I’m just worried, mom.”

“I know you are honey, I know. We all are, but we have to be strong okay? It’s gonna be tough but we have to be strong for Emery and whatever she’s going through.”

“Okay.” Kurt smiles down at his son and moves back his hair from his face. “I’m gonna do my homework in my room.”

“Alright. I’ll be out here working on dinner. If you need me, call for me.”

He nods while taking his apple and bag with him to his room. Kurt sighs watching his son slowly walk down the hall then disappear into the room.

He feels so bad that his son is worried about Emery. Hayden is such a good kid and has a huge heart, he definitely gets that from Blaine. For a twelve year old boy he really has it made for him. He has lots of friends at school and is very involved with his theater classes, unlike Emery.

A hard life they live.

**\---**

That evening, Blaine came home from work just in time for dinner. Kurt had filled him in on everything with Emery over the phone then cooked while waiting for his husband.

The three of them sat around the table for dinner without Emery. Kurt just told them to let her bed for now and eat.

It was awkward being at the table with just the three of them. He tried to lighten the mood a bit by talking about his new winter designs but it didn’t make a difference. Hayden was worried about his sister, while Kurt and Blaine were concerned their family was falling apart.

After dinner, Blaine took care of the dishes while Hayden went back to his room and Kurt put the rest of the food away in the fridge. He poured himself a glass of wine, knowing he’s gonna need it and took it with him to their living room.

He took a few sips staring at the blank tv screen in front of him deep in thought. He kept trying to figure out what could possibly be wrong with his baby. Was she dealing with things at school? Was she having trouble with her work? Was something at home affecting her? What the hell could it be?

With another heavy sigh, he finished his glass of wine and Blaine walked in front of him.

“Kurt, let’s go check on her and see how she’s doing.” He says holding his hand out.

He takes it and lets his husband lead him to the hallway, stopping in front of Emery’s room.

Blaine lightly knocks on the door and they wait a few seconds before going in. He pushed the door open and Emery was laying on her bed, calm, with her laptop on her lap and had headphones on. She raises her eyebrows when she sees her parents and pauses the movie, taking out her earbuds.

“What’s up?” She asks, giving them her full attention as she removes the computer from her lap.

“We want to talk to you, Emery,” She rolls her eyes and audibly sighs. “Sweetheart, we’re worried about you and just want to know what’s going on. Please, let us help you.” Blaine says while sitting on her bed, Kurt following.

“Nothing’s wrong, dad. I’m fine.”

“Em, we know you’re lying. So please just tell us what’s bothering so we can fix it.”

“I said I’m fine!” She raises her voice at her parents and they knew their nagging was ticking it off but maybe it would work.

“Honey, we’re only trying to help you. We know something wrong just tell us. Please!”

“Emery, daddy and I are worried about you. Is something going on at school?”

“Is this about a boy?”

“Are you having trouble in classes?”

“Emery?”

“Em?”

“Can you guys just stop!” She screams at the top of her lungs, shocking both her parents. “God, I can’t take it anymore! You wanna know what’s wrong?! Well I’ll tell you! I’m unhappy!”

Kurt and Blaine share a look of concern then focus back on their daughter, waiting for her to explain.

“I’m unhappy here and I just wish you would leave me the hell ALONE!” She barks and goes into her bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

They can hear her throwing things and smashing things but they just sat on her bed, confused and concerned.

Blaine grabs Kurt’s hand and squeezes it while Kurt closes his eyes and takes a deep, reassuring, breath. They both get up and leave Emery alone, giving her some more space since clearly something’s making her unhappy being here.

The two make it to the hallway and share a hug and kiss before parting ways. Kurt goes to check on his son, knowing he definitely heard Emery’s blowout, while Blaine went to call in reinforcements.

It was a long night for the whole family but at least they knew somewhat of Emery’s problem and were on the road of trying to resolve the issue.

**-Next Day-**

Kurt and Blaine were home with Emery. They kept her from school, while waiting for their guest to arrive. Hayden had gone to school because he had rehearsal so they didn’t want him to have to miss out on that.

They both sat around most of the day waiting for this special guest to show up. He said he was coming, but who knows if he meant it.  
Emery hasn’t come out of her room at all, not even when Kurt made extra chocolatey chocolate chip pancakes, her favorite. He carried a plate of them to her room but she didn’t budge.

Now, it was almost 1:15 and their guest still hadn’t arrived. They were starting to lose hope of him ever coming, until they heard a knock at the door. Blaine went to go answer with his husband in tow. He opened the door and was relieved that he made it. Sebastian.

“We thought you weren’t gonna come on such short notice.” Kurt says as they welcome him inside.

“Of course I would come. Anything for my sweet niece.” He says, taking off his jacket.

Blaine kindly takes it then gives his best friend a hug, “Thank you for coming. You’re our only hope with her.”

“I’m happy to help.” He says.

“Blaine and I are gonna go out so we’re gonna leave you two to it.” Kurt says grabbing his husband’s hand. Sebastian nods and they show him her room before heading out.

Sebastian takes a deep breath not knowing what he got himself into, but hoping he can help in some way. He quietly knocks on the door then turns the knob to open it.

As the door opens, Emery looks up from the book she was reading on her bed and gasps at who’s standing behind it.

She throws her book down and jumps into her uncle’s arms, so happy to see him. They hold onto each other in a tight embrace after not seeing each other for so long. He lives on the west coast and is a lawyer so it’s been hard to make visits to see his two favorite kids. But he knew he needed to see her at least.

After squeezing each other for almost five minutes, she lets go from Sebastian’s arms and her hands fall into his.

“What are you doing here?” She asks with a smile on her face.

Sebastian goes to answer but is unsure of what to say. He opens his mouth and nothing comes out, only a short sigh as Emery’s face falls.

“They called you because they’re worried, didn’t they?” She asks.

“The truth?” He asks.

She nods and lets go of his hands, “The truth.”

He listens and takes her to sit on her bed as he explains to her that they did call him and told him everything. She was upset her parents went behind her back but she knew they meant no harm.

“-sweetheart, none of us are here to judge you or shame you if something’s going on. You just have to talk to us, or well me, and let me help you.” He tells her while placing his hand on her knee. “Your parents aren’t here so it’s just you and I, kiddo. You can tell me whatever you’re comfortable with me knowing.”

With that, she looks at her uncle and breaks down into loud, uncontrollable sobs.

Sebastian just sat there and let her cry it out while supplying her tissues and getting a bottle of water from the kitchen.

After several minutes, she was calm enough to speak.

“I-I’m unhappy here.” She starts, shaking her head. Her eyes were droopy and tired looking from all the harsh crying. “Not with my family just h-here,” She motions her arms around. “I-in t-the city.”

“Well honey, I mean you live in New York City. It’s a busy place to be.”

“I know that, I just...I feel like I can’t breathe and it’s so overwhelming for me.” She tells him and feels him grab her hand. “The kids at school are always hard on me about needing to be as amazing and famous as my parents are b-but I don’t want to be like them. I like t-to be by myself but th-they still give me a hard time because of that too.” She sniffles and swallows the hard lump growing in her throat.

A part of her felt relieved for telling him but another part of her felt scared.

“I hate living here and w-would much rather be somewhere else less chaotic. B-But I mean with their fame it’s difficult and I-I don’t want to burden them so I-I-I-I don’t know w-what to do.” She cries towards the end of her statement and Sebastian gathers her in his arms knowing she needed the comfort.

“Aww honey,” He strokes her dark wavy hair as she cries into his chest. “Why didn’t you just tell them? You know they would understand and only want what’s best for you, sweetheart.”

She shrugs and he still holds her in his arms, rocking her back and forth, trying to soothe her.

They sit together for a while then decide to leave for a little while and go for a walk to clear her head. She needed the fresh air and was glad to go spend some time with her uncle. However, she knew that a talk was going to happen later on and she had to prepare herself for it.

**\---**

That evening found Kurt, Blaine, Sebastian, and Emery all sitting at the table.

Kurt and Blaine stayed quiet as their daughter spoke up.

“W-Well, t-the reason I’ve been so unhappy is b-because I don’t like being here.” Her voice shook with nerves as she spoke. “I-I’m sorry for not telling you guys sooner I j-just figure you’d be mad at me.”

“Emery,” Kurt starts and reaches over the table, grabbing onto her hand. “We could never be mad at you. We just wished you talked to us more so we can better understand what’s going on.”

“I-I don’t like being at school with everyone always giving me a hard time a-about living up to your expectations ab-”

“Honey, the only expectations we have of you is that you’re doing something you enjoy in your life, no matter what it is.” Blaine says and she gives him a subtle smile.

“I feel like I-I always have to impress everyone but I just can’t seem it in me to do so and, well, I just want to be a n-normal kid.”

Kurt sends a soft smile to his daughter and feels her relax as he holds onto her hand. “Baby, you know that daddy and I only want what’s best for you. If you’re unhappy then we’ll try to help you as much as we can. I don’t know how but we will, I promise. I don’t like seeing you upset, it breaks my heart, and I want you to know that no matter how old you get or how much trouble you get into I will always be here for you.” He tells her.

She thanks him and Sebastian clears his throat, getting ready to speak.

“Well, I’m glad that Emery was able to tell you guys how she’s been feeling and that I’m happy I was here to help.” He says and smiles at her, putting a hand on her back. “Which is why I have a proposition for her.”

Kurt and Blaine’s eyebrows crunch forward together as does Emery’s while they all look at Sebastian.

“I will be more than happy to take Emery with me to San Diego. She can live with me and go to school there while being away from the city, and not being so hard on herself. She can stay with me as long as she’d like and can visit you whenever she wants.” He proposes to the family as they all sit there stunned with what he’s saying. “Just think about it for now.”

He left afterwards to go to his hotel to give the family time to come to a healthy decision.

That night in bed, neither Kurt nor Blaine could sleep. They both laid on their backs staring at the ceiling with their bodies under the heavy blankets to keep them warm. They both have the same thing on their mind. Emery.

They were mentally weighing the pros and cons of what Sebastian has offered to their daughter. It wasn’t going to be an easy decision but they knew they had to make one for her sake. Whether it be good or bad, they needed to come to an agreement for their daughter.

**-Few Days Later-**

Kurt, Blaine, and Emmy were sitting on her bed. All crying as they talked about what they felt was best for their daughter and her well-being.

“-I don’t know what to do anymore, mom. I don’t want this to be a burden for you guys but I also can’t handle the fame and pressure like you can.”

“I know, baby.” Kurt says while rubbing her arm.

“I think this will be good for me and if you let me do it I’ll be happy. Though, it doesn’t go away that fast but still, it’ll be like getting a fresh start.”

“Is this what you really want, Emery?” Blaine asks. “To live with your uncle in California?”

“Well, I hate being here so, yeah if it’s gonna help me then why not?”

Both Kurt and Blaine frown at each other, stuck with what to do.

“Look, you know I will always love you and you’ll always be my mom and dad. Nothing can ever change that. And you did nothing to cause this, okay?” She holds back her sobs watching her mom cry. She grabs his hands and he takes a shaky breath. “You did an amazing job raising me and loving me, but it’s just the city. Everyone is making it difficult for me. I want the chance to be my own person and if moving away from the chaos will give me that chance then so be it.”

Kurt sniffles and thickly swallows as he tugs a few tissues from the box, dabbing them along his reddened face. He keeps his eyes on his daughter and can already tell this is what she needs, he didn’t want to be the one to hold her back from it either. So he looked at Blaine who nodded at his husband as they came to a silent agreement.

“Emery, if you think this will help you then we can’t stop you. You can move in with Uncle Bas, only if you promise to call us no matter what time of day.” Kurt says.

“I will! I promise I will! Thank you!” She wraps her arms around her mother and cries into his chest, relieved that she finally has the chance to get out of her.

Kurt kisses the top of her head and holds his baby in his arms.

“You’ll always be my baby and I will always love you.” He whispers to her as the family shares a moment together.

The following week, Emery’s room was all packed into the moving truck while she and Sebastian were catching a flight to California. Now they were at the airport, unsure of if they were ready to let their baby go.

She was hugging and squeezing Kurt, sharing a long and emotional goodbye.

“Try not to have too much fun in California, okay?” She nods against his chest as her tears soak his shirt. “If you ever need me you can always call me, baby. I’ll be there in a heartbeat for you. I love you.” He says, wetly.

“I love you too, mommy.”

She lets go of their embrace then moves onto her father who was just as much a mess as she and Kurt were.

He holds his baby tight, never wanting to let go.

“You’re always gonna be my baby.” He tells her while holding the back of her head in his hand. “I’m glad you’re going to be happy and I love you so much, baby girl. So, so much.” He kisses her cheek and tells her to video chat and visit whenever she wants.

She then moves onto her brother telling him to hold the fort down while she’s gone and that she’s gonna miss him. They share a hug then she lets go and waves to her family once more before walking away with Sebastian.

They start to walk off but she stops and turns around, running back to Kurt. She attacks him in a hug and continues to cry to him.

“I-I’m gonna m-miss you s-so much, mommy.” She chokes, holding him tighter. “Ho-how you smell be-being in your arms.”

“I’m gonna miss you too, baby. But you can do this. You’re gonna be okay, we’re all gonna be okay.” He tells her and brings her in front of him. He smiles at her and brushes away her tears with his thumbs. “I love you my sweet girl. I’ve loved you since you just a tiny peanut inside my belly.” He whispers and kisses her forehead.

She hugs and kisses her family again before going off with her uncle to start her new life away from the fame and spotlight.


End file.
